The Light
by LariaKaiba
Summary: Abuse doesnt just affect one person... it affects everyone around them... everyone who loves them... When lines are drawn clearly are you able to cross them... When it goes to far does that mean its to late... [Complete]
1. Arrival

---This is being reposted under a different name. For those who have read this before it got deleted it was 'The Lihgt'... but because apparently you can't have a simple spelling mistake in the title (even if it SUPPOSED to be there). But by them taking it down I get put it back with a name that better fits it, along with warnings, notes, and pairings. Speaking of that...  
  
Warnings: abuse, blood, angst, sadistic ness, darkness... all that good stuff... and OC's  
  
Notes: This story is based on me and my friends RP's, so my OC's Laria and Yani are in this story. To learn more about them you can read "Legacy of Darkness". Some things have been changed though (like all of Yani's past). Bakura is the Yami, Marik is the Yami (so that makes Ryou and Malik lights)  
  
Pairings: to make this short and sweet Laria, Ryou, and Malik are all together so they switch around... Yani, Bakura, and Marik are together... and Marik is also with the lights... but things change around a lot.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!  
  
Well that's about it... You can read the story now---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter One: Arrival)  
  
Ryou sat on the couch reading a book. It wasn't very often he got time to himself when he was home alone with his Yami... but Bakura wasn't around. Ryou wasn't sure where the Ancient Spirit had gotten off to, how ever he did know that it wasn't a good thing. He sighed quietly to himself and turned the page.  
  
Ryou shuddered as he felt his Yami's presence, he was close by. Sure enough, Bakura walked into the living room. Ryou quickly put his book down, Bakura looked angrier then usual, which, if you know Bakura well enough, was extremely bad for the light sitting on the couch. Bakura quickly turned his attention to Ryou, with a piercing glare.  
  
"Where the hell is my dagger, Boy?" Bakura growled.  
  
"I-I don't know" Ryou squeaked looking fearfully up at his Yami as he walked over to him. Bakura grabbed the lights wrists and pulled him off the couch so that there faces were inches apart.  
  
"Well you better find out, Boy" the spirit told his Hikari "or so help me..."  
  
At that precise moment the doorbell rang. Bakura dropped Ryou on the ground forcefully.  
  
"Get the door" he ordered.  
  
Ryou nodded and quickly got up. He went over and opened the door to see another familiar spirit.  
  
"Hello Yani-sama" he said quietly, not looking in her eyes.  
  
"Yani-Chan!" Bakura said excitedly shoving Ryou out of the way, and on to the floor. Neither of the Yami's paid any attention to him, mostly the fact that they were now locked in a passionate kiss. Well until they were disturbed by, well the most disturbing thing for a Yami, another light.  
  
"Bakura!" Laria shrieked. Bakura glared at the light behind Yani.  
  
"You brought It with you" he said emphasizing 'It'  
  
"Yeah" Yani sighed as Laria went over and helped Ryou to his feet "she wanted to be with The Boy"  
  
"I still don't understand why anyone would want to spend time with such a weakling" Bakura sneered. Ryou frowned and bowed his head; his bangs fell in his face and covered his eyes. Laria glared at Bakura and wrapped her arms around Ryou.  
  
"Don't listen to him" she said nuzzling her koi's cheek "he doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
Ryou looked up at Laria and nodded. Bakura glared at Laria.  
  
"If he knows what good for him he'll listen to every word I say" Bakura said coldly wrapping an arm around Yani's waist. "Isn't that right Boy?"  
  
"Yes Bakura-sama" Ryou said quietly.  
  
"That's what I thought" Bakura said and he shot the two lights a deathly glare before he and Yani walked off to his bed room.  
  
The two lights headed back to Ryou's room to. As soon as they got there Laria laid down on Ryou's bed. Ryou laid down next to his lover and cuddled close to her. Laria wrapped one arm around the tenshi, he was using her other arm as a pillow. She could feel him shaking a little.  
  
"What's wrong koi?"  
  
Ryou looked up at her; she could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Bakura-sama's really mad at me..." he said softly.  
  
"Why is he mad at you now?" Laria asked.  
  
"His daggers missing."  
  
Laria frowned "Oh..."  
  
Ryou nodded and laid his head back down on Laria's arm. He closed his eyes and Laria petted him a few times.  
  
"Well don't worry" Laria said comfortingly "I wont let Bakura hurt you"  
  
"Thank you" Ryou purred. Laria smiled down at her white haired lover and closed her eyes too.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two hikaris didn't get to lay in there peaceful serenity for long. Soon after they had gotten comfortable the door bell rang again.  
  
"Boy!" they heard Bakura yell from his room. Ryou sighed and got up. Laria sat up and crawled to the end of the bed and looked out the bedroom door.  
  
"I'm getting it Bakura-sama" Ryou said as he walked by his Yami's bedroom.  
  
"Damn right you better be getting it"  
  
Laria growled and got up to follow Ryou. She hated how Bakura treated his hikari. No one deserves that kind of treatment, especially some one as sweet and innocent as Ryou. She did everything she could to protect him from Bakura, unfortunately he always one in the end. But, surprisingly, Bakura was not alone.  
  
Yani was on Bakura's side. Not like having her was a major victory on his part, but Yani was good for some things. Like holding her hikari back so Bakura could get Ryou.  
  
Although Laria wasn't on her own either. She had the other two lights plus pharaoh on with her. She even had Marik on her side. Speaking of Marik, as soon as Ryou opened the door he was almost tackled by said Egyptian.  
  
"Konnichi wa Marik-chan" Ryou said cheerfully as he was hugged by the spirit. Marik let him go and smiled  
  
"Konnichi wa" he said as he closed the door behind his hikari who had just entered the house. "I thought you were Baku-chan"  
  
"Are you kidding," Laria said as she joined the group. "Bakura's to lazy to do anything."  
  
"Yeah" Malik said as he hugged Ryou while his Yami gave Laria a hug or at least tried to. Laria almost shrieked and pushed Marik away.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Oh come on Lar-chan" Malik said running a hand along the back of Laria's neck. Laria moaned slightly. "We all know you love him"  
  
"That's beside the point" Laria pouted.  
  
"Bakura-sama!" Ryou called out of the blue.  
  
"What the hell do you want Boy!?" Bakura yelled from his room.  
  
"The Marik's are here!"  
  
Within seconds Bakura, who was half dressed, had Marik pinned to the ground. The two Yami's were locked in a heated kiss when Yani came out of the room pulling her shirt on. Not that she needed to put her shirt on... everyone in the room had seen her shirtless countless of times.  
  
"Well some ones excited to see me" Marik smirked as he and Bakura broke for air.  
  
"Yani's here" Bakura said.  
  
"I guessed that seeing that Lar-chan was here" Marik said as he pushed Bakura off him "now if you excuse me"  
  
Marik grabbed Yani's wrist and dragged her off to Bakura's bed room. Bakura sighed and looked around, only to find that the only person left around was the only person he hated more then anything... Laria.  
  
------------------------  
  
---Well that's the first chapter... just sorta starts things off... It gets better---


	2. Dishes

---Only one review... but its ok cause my only review isn't from Mikari... But I don't care, I'll still update even if I don't get any reviews. Oh yeah I forgot a warning last chapter... but you've probably already figured it out if you've made it to this chapter, There is some yaoi in this story... woot---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Two: Dishes)  
  
Laria glared at Bakura, who was glaring back at her. This went on for about three minutes until Laria walked over to the couch and sat down. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Bakura said getting up off the floor. "You can't just come over to my house and lay around."  
  
"This isn't your house" Laria said with out looking at him. "It's Ryou's"  
  
"I'm the stronger half, so it's my house"  
  
"You may seem stronger, but Ryou IS the smarter half"  
  
Bakura growled, the hikari, who was now grinning at him, was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Look, I don't care! You're just not going to sit there" Bakura said walking towards the kitchen, right by the couch. "You're going to help with the dishes."  
  
"No" Laria said simply crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do you want me to beat you?" Bakura warned stopping right in front of her.  
  
"You wouldn't" Laria said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Bakura grabbed Laria's upper-arm with all his strength and pulled her off the couch. Laria cried out in pain as she was pushed forcefully to the ground and was pinned down by the Tomb Robber. Laria looked up at the spirit, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Don't tempt me Laria" Bakura whispered in the hikaris ear "I just might have to... and I'd enjoy it more then anything..."  
  
Laria's eyes went wide as a chill ran down her spin. She wanted nothing more then to get away from the sadistic Tomb Robber, but in the position she was in she didn't dare move.  
  
"B-Bakura" Laria's voice fluttered "please... d-don't"  
  
Bakura grinned viciously down at the hikari. Laria gulped and stared into Bakura's cold eyes.  
  
"Then you better start listening to me"  
  
Laria gave a silent sigh of relive as Bakura got up.  
  
"Fine..." Laria said through her teeth as she got up off the ground. She glared at Bakura as he pushed her into the kitchen "so what do you want me to do?"  
  
"You're going to help me wash the dishes" Bakura said as he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.  
  
"Help... you?" Laria blinked "you mean you're actually going to do something."  
  
"You're pushing it Girl" the spirit said as he added dish soap to his water.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well then" Bakura moved the faucet to the other part of the sink. "If Ryou asks why he has to be treated so badly, you can tell him it's all your fault."  
  
Laria fell silent and she stared at the water as the sink filled. She didn't want to believe the Tomb Robber, but deep down she knew it was true. Bakura chuckled to himself; he knew just what to say to make the hikari bite her tongue. Actually he could do that with any hikari.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
For about a half an hour Bakura and Laria washed the dishes in silence. The Yami had nothing to say to the hikari and the hikari didn't want to say anything in fear that she'd anger the Tomb Robber more, increasing her koibito's pain. Though she wondered if he could get any madder, seeing that his dagger had mysteriously disappeared and Laria had been pushing his buttons since she had arrived.  
  
Laria scowled slightly as Bakura started throwing silverware into Laria's water, splashing small amounts of water on her. She reached her hand in the warm water and grabbed the silverware as Bakura tossed it in. she was glad the water had cooled down. Her skin was sensitive so hot water felt almost like boiling to her.  
  
She had three knifes and a fork in her hand when Bakura tossed a spoon in to the water. Laria 'eeped' slightly and quickly pulled her hand out of the water. Bakura looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Laria was glaring at the spoon in the sink as she placed the rest of the silverware on the towel to dry.  
  
"Baka," Bakura said "that's only a spoon..."  
  
"I don't like spoons" Laria said gathering more silverware from the water "they scare me"  
  
Now everyone knows that a spoon is a silly thing to be scared of, but Laria had a good reason, or at least it was good for her. She was naturally strange and liked sharp pointy objects, so she had no problem with knifes, for the most part. She also had some mental issues, which she blames on her Yami, and has an obsession with forks. So she had cursed spoons as her... enemy.  
  
"There not going to hurt you" Bakura rolled his eyes "if you want something to fear I'll go get my little friend."  
  
"Oh your dagger" Laria smiled "you found it"  
  
"No, but I've looked everywhere and I haven't... wait..." Bakura narrowed his eyes at the hikari "how did you know it was missing"  
  
Laria didn't say anything, just grinned evilly and went back to gathering silverware from the sink.  
  
"Damnit you stole my dagger didn't you!?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Where the hell is it!?  
  
"I'll never tell" Laria said giggling slightly.  
  
Bakura went to grab Laria but she had a spatula and used it to splash the dish water into the spirit's face. Bakura blinked for a few seconds and Laria bolted she ran around the counter and out though the living room. Bakura quickly regained his senses and ran after the hikari.  
  
Around the middle of the living room Bakura caught up and tackled Laria to the ground. The hikari screamed as the Yami flipped her over on her back. He had her wrists pinned down on the ground and he was sitting on top of her. Bakura increased his grip on Laria's wrists, holding them as tight as he could.  
  
"Bakura!" Laria screamed as she tried to get the spirit off of her. She wasn't having much success seeing that her wrists were being held in a death grip.  
  
"I don't need that dagger to get the blood I want" the spirit said. He leaned and bit down roughly right where her neck and shoulder blade met. He licked up some of the blood that came from the bite.  
  
"Bakura!" the body underneath him... moaned. Bakura sat up.  
  
"Yani?"  
  
"I never miss out on a chance to get bit by you" Yani said grinning sadistically moving her head to the side exposing more skin to her koi. "Do it again"  
  
------------------------  
  
---I hate doing dishes... Sam (my friend) always made me help her... We'd both end up being soaked at the end... hehehe--- 


	3. Candy Hearts

---Not much to say...  
  
Mikari, that's an awesome idea, we shall join forces and fight against the forces that take down innocent stories!  
  
Ok you may read now---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Three: Candy Hearts)  
  
"Yani" Bakura said, slightly annoyed. "I was so close to giving your hikari what she deserves"  
  
"Gomen nasai koi" Yani said "but I couldn't let you kill my hikari."  
  
"She should be killed" Bakura growled as he got up off of Yani. "Protecting that Boy"  
  
"I know, but you'd miss me to much" Yani said sitting up. She looked at her wrists, they were red "that's gonna leave some pretty interesting bruises"  
  
Bakura reached down and pulled the other spirit to her feet.  
  
"Tell that hikari of yours that's a warning" Bakura said. "If I ever find out that she, or any other hikaris, touches my stuff then the boy will pay dearly."  
  
Yani nodded and delivered the message to Laria, who was, for now, trapped in her soul room.  
  
"Poor hikari, trapped in her soul room, crying" Yani said with no tone, and no caring at all.  
  
"Pity..." Bakura said, just the same.  
  
"Oh yeah, she says your daggers in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"I should have known that" Bakura said "she hides everything there"  
  
Yani nodded, remembering back to countless bad reports cards, stolen stuff from Seto, and the Ryou plushie she burned, that were in the Shadow Realm. There was a burned Seto plushie in there at one point but Mikari found out about it, and almost killed Laria about it.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
The two spirits looked up to see Marik run from Bakura's room to Ryou's. The two spirits in the living room followed to see what was up. As they passed by Bakura's room the Tomb Robber noticed a white puff ball.  
  
It was Sugar, one of his hikaris pet rabbits. He had two of them; the other one was brown, named Honey Bun. Bakura really didn't mind them, as long as they stayed out of his way and out of his room.  
  
"Ryou!" Marik screamed again "your flesh-eaters are after me again!"  
  
Ryou gave a loud sigh.  
  
"The bunnies aren't going to eat you Yami" Malik said annoyed  
  
"Sugar tried to eat my ear!"  
  
"He wasn't going to eat it;" Ryou protested "he was only nibbling"  
  
"For now!"  
  
"You nibble my ear all the time and I'm not afraid you're going to eat me"  
  
"I'm not a flesh-eater!"  
  
"Yami..." Malik groaned "come on, lets go make dinner. I'll make sure the bunnies don't get you."  
  
"Thanks hikari!"  
  
The two came out of Ryou's room and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Boy!" Bakura called as soon as the other two were gone.  
  
"Yes Bakura-sama?" Ryou asked coming out of his room.  
  
"Get this damn bunny out of my room!"  
  
Ryou quickly nodded and went to retrieve Sugar.  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Bakura said to Yani "keep an eye on the Boy"  
  
"Ok Baku-chan" she gave him a passionate kiss and then let him go.  
  
"Sorry about that Bakura-sama" Ryou said quietly as he came out with a white fluff ball in his arms "I..."  
  
Ryou gulped as he bumped into Yani. He glanced up at her and she grinned down at him, laughing slightly to herself. Ryou whimpered as Yani reached out and snatched Sugar out of his arms.  
  
"Baku-chan put me in charge of you Boy"  
  
Ryou gave a frightened look to the spirit who was holding an equally frightened looking bunny.  
  
"Now, I have Tarot cards to learn" she said pushing Ryou in the direction of his room "and I do not want to be disturbed"  
  
"Yes Yani-sama" Ryou practically whispered as he headed to his room. Yani glared at the white puff ball and dropped it on the floor. She gave it a small kick toward the living room.  
  
"Go on flesh-eater" Yani said heading towards Ryou's room "go eat Marik- Chan"  
  
When Yani got to Ryou's room she grabbed her Tarot book and sat down on the floor and leaned back against the lights bed. Bakura knew how to read the cards, she watched him once and got into them. So she was trying to learn for herself. Of course her hikari decided that she wanted to learn them to.  
  
It was unusual for Laria to want to learn anything Bakura knew how to do, but with Laria learning them too she could just pull the knowledge out of her hikaris thought... instead of having to learn everything her self. Which was always a plus.  
  
Yani was brought out her reading, and thoughts, when she heard strange music. She looked up at Ryou, who was sitting in the corner. He had his Game Boy out and was playing it. He looked up and met her eyes, then quickly turned off the sound.  
  
"Gomen Yani-sama"  
  
Yani just went back to her book with out paying any attention to the apology. For about ten minutes the two sat in silence, every once in a while Yani would look up at the light. Not for any real reason, it just gave her a break from reading. She looked up once again and noticed a bag a candy hearts sitting by Ryou. She grinned evilly.  
  
"So where's that protector of yours Boy?" Yani asked putting her book down. She knew very well where her hikari was, still locked in her Soul Room. Ryou looked up from his game and shrugged. "It's a real pity she's not around isn't it..."  
  
Ryou gave Yani a fearful look as she started to crawl over to him  
  
"... No one around to protect you from Baku-Chan..." Yani said drawing closer to the light. "... or me"  
  
Yani made a quick grab in Ryou's direction. Ryou squeaked and jumped, thinking that Yani was going after him. Yani laughed at how easy the boy was frightened as she reached into the bag of candy hearts and pulled out a white one.  
  
"Neurotic" Yani muttered as she went over to her book. Ryou scooted back further into his corner, looking hurt. Yani grabbed her book and leaned about against the bed, eating the candy heart.  
  
"Umm... Yani-sama?"  
  
"What?" Yani glared over the top of her book.  
  
"Can I have a candy heart?" Ryou asked quietly, not looking up at the spirit "please?"  
  
"One" Yani said returning to her book and finishing off her own candy heart "not that you deserve it, baka"  
  
"Thank you" Ryou said softly taking a white candy heart from the bag. He turned off his Game Boy and sat in the corner in silence eating the heart. He did fell stupid for thinking that Yani was going to hurt him... she never did. She only helped so that Bakura could hurt him.  
  
She would take Ryou away from Laria, or Vic versa, if Bakura was thirsting for his hikaris blood. She would hide in the shadows, or in her hikaris Soul Room, watching them. Just so she could find some reason for Bakura to hurt Ryou. But she was just as bad as the Tomb Robber by not helping.  
  
Of course Yani only did it because Bakura rewards her greatly for getting his hikari for him. She would she would stand back and watch Bakura as he beat Ryou, waiting for her turn. Plus she was still mad at Ryou for telling her she could set the pool water on fire.  
  
"I'm back"  
  
Yani and Ryou looked up to see Bakura in the doorway. Ryou whimpered softly.  
  
"Welcome back" Yani said looking back at her book.  
  
"Has the Boy been good?"  
  
"For the most part"  
  
"Laria around?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Good" Bakura grinned sadistically, taking his dagger out of his back pocket "I'm thirsty"  
  
------------------------  
  
---Translations:  
  
(these are for the whole story so don't forget them)  
  
Yami – Dark  
  
-sama – very respectful, like Master  
  
-chan – sign of affection  
  
koi – love  
  
hikari – light  
  
Konnichi wa – hello  
  
Gomen nasai – I'm really sorry  
  
Gomen – I'm sorry  
  
Baka – stupid/idiot  
  
Tenshi – angel  
  
Aishiteru – I love you  
  
-baba – old hag  
  
koibito – lover  
  
Yasha - demon  
  
Je t'aime mon ange – I love you my angel  
  
Aishiteru watashi no yasha – I love you my demon  
  
There may be some I forgot... I donno... if some are wrong, sue me--- 


	4. Sanguinary

---If anyone wants to know I'll be posting a new chapter to this story every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Which means I'll be caught up and uploading chapters older readers haven't read by I donno... someday hopefully.  
  
Chuen, glad you realized why I'm reposting...  
  
for the record, ff.net is evil, not me!  
  
Oh yeah, Sanguinary means, bloodthirsty, cruel, eager to shed blood. That was the other title I had picked out for the rename of the story... but it lost the coin toss.---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Four: Sanguinary)  
  
Tears formed in Ryou's eyes as both Bakura and Yani advanced on him. He had to run. He had to go get Marik; he was the only one that could stop the two spirits. He moved as fast as he could, to get away from them. But not fast enough.  
  
Yani grabbed the light as he tried to make his escape. Tears fell from Ryou's eyes as Yani threw him to the ground. She pinned him down and covered his mouth; she didn't want his screams to alert Marik or Malik. Ryou cried harder as he tired to get away.  
  
"Don't worry young one..." Yani whispered in Ryou's ear "Bakura won't hurt you... to badly..."  
  
Yani chuckled as she watched the tears splash down the hikaris cheeks. Bakura kneeled down next to his light and grabbed his arm. He held it out so that Ryou's palm was up. Bakura glared down at the faint blue vain he could see on his hikaris wrist. Oh how he longed to cut him there... it was a real pity he needed the light to live.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura placed the broad side of the dagger on his wrist. The cold metal sent a shiver down his spine. He looked up at his Yami with pleading eyes.  
  
"You'd love me to cut you there, wouldn't you?" Bakura asked as he placed the blade of the dagger to Ryou's skin "to finally be able to get the release you want from this nightmare"  
  
Bakura slowly moved the dagger a crossed Ryou's forearm, making a faint scratch. Ryou's whimper was muffled by Yani's hand.  
  
"Let me tell you Boy... your nightmare as only began"  
  
Ryou screamed into Yani's hand as Bakura slashed his upper arm. He cried even harder as the sharp pain shot though him. Both Yamis watched the blood trickle out of the cut and drip down Ryou's arm with sadistic pleasure. Bakura leaned down and took some of the lights blood into his mouth.  
  
Bakura loved his hikaris coppery sweet blood. Not that he didn't like everyone else's, but Ryou's was the best. Bakura trailed his tongue over Ryou's skin licking up the wonderful red substance. Ryou winced as Bakura ran his tongue over the wound.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you as a hikari" Bakura said licking his lips "you have the best tasting blood, and I can have it when ever I want because you are mine, and only mine."  
  
Ryou eyes were shot tightly because of the pain. He could feel the darkness around him, starting to take him over. He could barely understand what his Yami was saying... but deep down he knew what it meant. 'Mine, and only mine' echoed though the lights head. He felt so weak.  
  
Bakura made another slash over the wound. More blood flowed out. It was covering the hikaris arm. It got on his clothes, and dripped down unto the floor. Bakura could feel the light slipping further into the darkness. It was only a matter of time now. Sure enough, about a minute later Ryou had passed out. Bakura laughed to himself as he stood up and licked the dagger clean.  
  
Laria had been watching the whole thing from her Soul Room. She wiped her own tears away. She had to do something, so she fought her Yami for control over the body. Yani finally gave in and separated from the body, giving Laria complete control.  
  
"Ryou!" Laria said as she fell to her knees next to her passed out koi. She glared up at Bakura who was standing in the door way. "Bakura! How can you do this to your hikari?!"  
  
"I wouldn't have to if the Boy wasn't so weak." Bakura said  
  
"He's not weak!" Laria yelled at the spirit. "Even if he was that doesn't give you any reason to treat him like this."  
  
"What do you know" Bakura said glaring at Laria. "You're nothing but a pathetic mortal."  
  
"I'm not!" Laria yelled again.  
  
"Lar-chan?" Malik asked from the hallway. He pushed past Bakura and saw Laria holding the other hikari in her arms. "Poor Ryou..."  
  
Malik went to the bathroom and grabbed the box of medical supplies. They kept one close by at all times because of Bakura. He returned to the room and kneeled beside the white haired teen too. He cleaned the cut and bandaged it. He then took Ryou out of Laria's arms and laid him gently on his bed.  
  
"Thank you Malik-chan" Laria said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Anything to help Ryou" Malik said.  
  
"Yeah since his own Yami won't do anything for him" Laria glared at Bakura and sat down on the edge of the bed and petted Ryou. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"You baby him"  
  
"I do not" Laria said "I care for him"  
  
"Your all over him if he so much as whimpers"  
  
"Well at least some one does" Laria said "he needs it with all the torment you put him though."  
  
"Well then I might as well tell you now" Bakura said staring right into Laria's eyes "this is only the beginning"  
  
Laria stared back, not daring to blink  
  
"You may think its bad now" Bakura grinning "but the real punishment will come later"  
  
Laria gulped and looked down at her tenshi.  
  
"Come on Yani" Bakura said  
  
Yani nodded and followed him out of the room. Malik put a comforting hand on Laria's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok Lar-chan" he said, Laria nodded.  
  
"I just wish there was something more I could do to help him."  
  
"Well me and Marik are trying to think of something." Malik said. "We'll come up with something"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"Don't worry" Malik reassured her "but now I have to go help Marik, leaving a Yami alone in the kitchen isn't smart."  
  
"Yeah" Laria giggled  
  
"I'll call you when it's ready" Malik told her as he left. As soon as he was gone Laria sighed and laid down next to Ryou, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
------------------------  
  
---hmmm... I don't think I have anything to say...  
  
Behold the new word I learned, Sanguinary... my new favorite word...  
  
Sanguinary--- 


	5. Dinner

---Lookie another update... woot.  
  
Oh hey Chuen, I don't know about writing a sequel to "Titanic", But I'm gonna right a prequel... I donno when it'll be up... probably some time next week.---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Five: Dinner)  
  
Laria opened her eyes sometime later. She felt Ryou stir. She sat up and looked down at the other light. He lay still again.  
  
"Ryou?" Laria asked quietly, brushing some white hair out of his face. Ryou stirred again and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Lar-chan?"  
  
Laria smiled and laid down again. Ryou carefully cuddled up to her and she wrapped her arms around him. Ryou was shaking and a few tears fell silently from his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong my tenshi?" Laria asked running her fingers though his hair.  
  
"Bakura-sama..." Ryou said quietly "I was so scared that he was going to cut my wrist..."  
  
Laria frowned and hugged Ryou lovingly, being careful not to hurt his wound.  
  
"Bakura would never kill you" Laria said comfortingly "he needs you alive if he wants to live."  
  
"He was thinking about it"  
  
"That baka can think about it all he wants" Laria said "I'll never let him, or anyone else, kill you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Ryou cuddled closer to Laria and she nuzzled his hair.  
  
Meanwhile in Bakura's room. Bakura, who was hand cuffed to the bed, and Yani were locked in a heated kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Yani leaned down and licked up some blood that came from the deep cut she had made in Bakura's arm.  
  
"Yani!" Bakura moaned, then gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as Yani continued to run her tongue over the cut and the Tomb Robbers pale skin. Yani lifted her head away from the broken skin and licked some of the blood off her lips.  
  
"Aishiteru" Yani said laying her head down on Bakura's chest.  
  
"Aishiteru" Bakura said, then growled a little.  
  
"What is it?" Yani asked.  
  
"The Boys awake" Bakura said, then added some false pity to his words "awww, he was afraid I was going to kill him."  
  
"Yeah well my baka hikari will do anything to save the Boy from you" Yani said some what sleepily still laying on Bakura.  
  
"Yes... but she will never do the one thing that can save him" Bakura said  
  
"Kill him, you mean?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"She would never kill him" Bakura said struggling with the hand cuffs "no matter how much he'd beg."  
  
"I guess that just goes to show how stupid she is" Yani said "she'd rather watch him suffer then to just let him die"  
  
"Perhaps you're rubbing off on her."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Bakura struggled with the hand cuffs some more and then they broke. He grabbed the dagger and cut Yani with it. Yani moaned sadistically as Bakura started to drink her blood.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bakura!" Marik pounded on Bakura's bedroom door, "Yani!"  
  
Inside the room Bakura and Yani were sleeping... well at least trying to. Bakura opened his eyes and looked at the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want Ishtar?" Bakura yelled  
  
"What no 'Marik-Chan'?"  
  
"You woke me up, you don't deserve a 'Marik-Chan'"  
  
"I'm hurt" Marik pouted  
  
"I'm tired"  
  
"What, did Yani wear you out?"  
  
"Shut it Ishtar!" Bakura growled. Yani, who was pretending to sleep, giggled. "What do you want"  
  
"It's time to eat"  
  
"You woke us up for that?"  
  
"If you don't come now you won't get any desert"  
  
"Would desert happen to be you covered in chocolate syrup?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yup"  
  
Bakura thought for a minute "I'm coming"  
  
By the time the three Yamis got to the kitchen there hikaris were already there. Bakura noticed that Ryou was sitting in between Laria and Malik.  
  
"Get up Boy" Bakura said from behind Ryou. He looked up fearfully at his Yami.  
  
"Bakura let him sit there" Marik said  
  
"He's my hikari" Bakura growled, pulling Ryou from the chair, "And I always sit by my hikari"  
  
Yani sat down in the empty chair next to her hikari. Bakura dropped Ryou next to her and took the seat in between him and Malik. Marik gave Ryou a sympathetic look as he sat down between Laria and Malik.  
  
Ryou frowned and sank back into his sit, bowing his head. It was bad enough that he was stuck next to his Yami, he was stuck in between him and Yani. Yani glared at him.  
  
"Sit up Boy!" She commanded, Ryou obeyed.  
  
"Don't talk to Ryou like that!" Laria exclaimed  
  
"Shut up hikari" Yani said, Laria glared at her.  
  
"Hey Marik," Bakura said looking down at the food. "Where's the meat?"  
  
"Me and my hikari don't eat meat" Marik said "don't you remember"  
  
"Yeah well some of us like meat, Marik-Chan" Laria said  
  
"I refuse to eat your rabbit food" Bakura said "Do I look like one of the Boys stupid little fuzzy things to you?"  
  
Ryou picked at his salad with his fork, trying to ignore his Yami.  
  
"Well this is what we're having" Marik said "if you don't like it you'll go hungry"  
  
"That's the last time you two get to cook dinner" Bakura muttered  
  
"You know, not eating meat isn't good for you" Laria said, "You guys should go on the Atkins diet"  
  
"No!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Never! You can't make us!" Marik said.  
  
"But you'll like it" Laria said trying not to laugh at them "lots of meat.... no bread..."  
  
"That's mean Lar-chan!" Marik said "That's really mean!"  
  
Laria giggled and begin to eat her salad. For the rest of dinner it was mostly quiet. Bakura was grumbling about there not being any meat and Laria keep whispering "Atkins Diet" under her breath to Marik when ever he looked at her.  
  
When everyone was finished Laria and Malik stood up to leave. Ryou was about to get up to until Bakura glared at him.  
  
"Did I say you could go anywhere Boy?"  
  
"P-please can I go?" Ryou asked quietly avoiding his Yami's eyes.  
  
"Now why should I-"  
  
"Let him go Baku-Chan" Marik said getting up from the table. Bakura looked at Marik in seemingly deep thought "If you don't I wont let you punish me"  
  
Bakura smirked and gave Ryou permission to go. The three lights went back to Ryou's room. Yani pouted.  
  
"Awww Baku-Chan" she whined "I wanted to be punished"  
  
"You know what," Bakura said quietly do Marik couldn't hear. "If you keep an eye on the Boy for me I'll use the whip on you"  
  
"Yay!" Yani said cheerfully and then she left to go hide in her hikaris Soul Room.  
  
"What was that about?" Marik asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Nothing" Bakura said quickly "Now... what did you say about a punishment?"  
  
------------------------  
  
---Disclaimer: I don't own the "Atkins Diet", but who ever invented it should die... wait... didn't he already die?  
  
Malik and Marik are vegetarians in my story because I read somewhere that Malik's least favorite food is meat... so if you don't like meat you don't eat it right?  
  
Save an animal, eat a vegetarian--- 


	6. Tarot Cards

---This chapter was written back when I had just started reading Tarot cards... so... yeah...  
  
(watches tumble weed roll by)---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Six: Tarot Cards)  
  
Sometime after dinner Laria was laying down, very contently, on Ryou's bed, Malik in her arms. While the two were napping peacefully Ryou was sitting in the corner doing homework. Malik and Laria rarely ever did there homework so Ryou deiced to do it now while the other two were distracted.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Ryou looked up to see Malik move his arm away from Laria's hand. Malik glared at her but she just smiled back, looking as innocently as she could.  
  
"What?" She asked, trying to act like she didn't do anything.  
  
"Don't lie" Malik said "You tickled me"  
  
"Uh! I would never lie" Laria said still trying to look innocent "I'm a tenshi"  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"That's a lie Lar-chan!" Ryou said "I'm the only tenshi here"  
  
"I can be a tenshi" Laria said with an evil grin "When I want to be"  
  
"Sure Lar-chan"  
  
"Your no tenshi and you know it" Malik said tickling Laria. Which really wasn't to heard seeing that Laria was ticklish everywhere. She giggled uncontrollably and tried to push Malik away.  
  
"Stop it" She tried to say though her laughter. Malik stopped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like being tickled" Laria pouted  
  
"You laughed"  
  
"I couldn't help it!"  
  
"You laughed"  
  
"Hmph!" Laria laid down again facing away from Malik toward the wall. Malik frowned  
  
"Gomen" He said leaning down and laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
Laria didn't say anything  
  
"Gomen" Malik tried again. Still nothing. Malik sniffed and frowned looking like he was going to cry. Laria looked up at him.  
  
"Awww... I forgive you Malik-Chan"  
  
"Good" Malik said leaning over and nibbling Laria's ear.  
  
"Malik" Laria moaned. She closed her eyes and tilted her head closer to Malik. Malik however moved away from her ear and licked her cheek. Laria made a face and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Ewww it licked me"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
Laria leaned up and licked Malik's cheek. Malik wiped it off as Laria sat up and slid off the bed unto the floor. She reached over into her bag and pulled out her deck of Tarot cards.  
  
"Watcha doing?" Malik asked leaning over the side of the bed to watch her.  
  
"I'm painting the house" Laria said sarcastically "what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes as Laria started shuffling the cards. Ryou put his school work aside and watched Laria as she starting laying out the cards. Then something caught his eye, he noticed that his Yami's Tarot deck was sitting right beside him. He knew how to read the cards, he learned from watching his Yami. Its not like Bakura would ever teach Ryou how to do anything, especially read the cards.  
  
He liked to read them, but Bakura was really touchy about others touching his deck. It was a habit though, most readers don't let others touch there cards out side cutting the cards... it messes with the mystical forces and then the cards wont perform right. Ryou looked from Laria's spread to the deck beside him. He picked it up and started shuffling the cards. Laria looked up at him.  
  
"Bakura doesn't like me touching his deck" Ryou said cutting the cards "But if he doesn't find out, I should be fine."  
  
Laria nodded and went back to her reading. As she flipped over the top card she looked at the bruise on her wrist. The bruise Bakura had made earlier that day. She looked at the card, Death, all of a sudden Bakura's warning ran though her thoughts.  
  
" If I ever find out that she, or any other hikaris, touches my stuff then the boy will pay dearly."  
  
The Death card rarely meant physical death but... Laria looked up at Ryou. She hoped that Bakura wouldn't find out about Ryou touching his cards... at least not right now. Even though she doubted rather Bakura would actually kill his Hikari, but you can never be to sure when it comes to Bakura.  
  
Laria wondered rather she should tell Ryou about Bakura's warning. She didn't want to disturb him though, she knew better then to disturb someone in the middle of a reading. Plus only she and Malik were in the room, so it wasn't very likely that Bakura would find out. Laria sighed and went back to her reading.  
  
But little did Laria know her Yami was in her Soul Room taking mental notes on everything.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Hmmm... no"  
  
"Please Baku-Chan!" Marik begging, nuzzling Bakura's cheek. Bakura had teased Marik's carvings and Marik was dieing for more contact.  
  
"Why?" Bakura breathed into his lover's ear.  
  
"Because I really really want it!" Marik groaned  
  
"Ok"  
  
Bakura kissed Marik's eye carvings while he ran his hand down his back. Marik moaned loudly as Bakura increased the pressure of his touches.  
  
"More!" Marik moaned breathlessly "More!"  
  
Bakura flipped Marik onto his stomach and begin to trace his carvings with his tongue.  
  
"Bakura" Marik moaned again.  
  
Bakura kissed the sun while he swept both his hands down Marik's back and then backed off. Marik collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Bakura laid down on Marik, laying his shoulder breathing heavily himself.  
  
"Thank you" Marik said as soon as his breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Your welcome, koi" Bakura said nuzzling the blonde's hair. Marik purred a little as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Bakura closed his eyes too. Five minutes later Bakura was poked awake.  
  
"Baku-Chan"  
  
Bakura just groaned and swatted the hand away.  
  
"Baku-Chan" Yani pouted leaning down to place a kiss on Bakura's neck. Bakura gasped and looked up at Yani.  
  
"Meany"  
  
"Wouldn't love me if I wasn't" Yani smirked  
  
"I know" Bakura said leaning over and kissing Yani on the cheek. "What's the Boy doing?"  
  
"Tarot" Yani said sitting down on the bed, careful not to wake Marik up.  
  
"What is he using Laria's deck?" Bakura asked, Yani shook her head. "No?"  
  
"He's using your cards Baku-Chan." Yani said, Bakura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Damn him" He growled "He knows not to touch my stuff"  
  
"So what are you going to do with him?" Yani asked.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to think of something" Bakura said laying his head back down on Marik's shoulder. "But in the mean time..."  
  
In Ryou's room, Ryou was just about to turn over the last card in his spread when Bakura's harsh voice come though there link  
  
/You're going to have lots of fun with me and Yani tonight Boy/  
  
Ryou gulped as he glanced at the card that tells him what he must face in the future, The Devil. This didn't make him feel any better, if any card described Bakura, that was it.  
  
Ryou sighed and looked up to see Laria and Malik making out on the bed again. He smiled slightly as he gathered up the cards and put them away.  
  
"Ryou! Help! Sugars after me!"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
"Don't worry" Malik said getting up himself and heading towards the door. "I'll take care of it"  
  
"Thanks Malik" Ryou said as Malik left to save his Yami from the flesh eater that was after him. Ryou just shook his head in hopelessness for the blond Yami. He was about to lie down next to Laria when he froze. He could feel Bakura's presence just out side his room.  
  
------------------------  
  
---I'm gonna be really mean to Ryou next chapter, well actually its Bakura and Yani being me, but I wrote it--- 


	7. Ritual

---I'm mean... yes... I already know.  
  
But then again I'm a girl and girls are evil. I have proof... go to my site (link found in my info) and the proof will be there.  
  
Just go there after you read this chapter---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Seven: Ritual)  
  
"Hello hikari" Bakura said as he entered the room. Laria sat up.  
  
"What do you want Bakura?"  
  
"I appreciate the concern Girl" Bakura grinned "But I'm just here cause I want to spend some... Quality time with my hikari."  
  
"You lie" Laria narrowed her eyes at Bakura.  
  
"I'd never" Bakura said stepping closer to Ryou. Ryou whimpered and backed away but Bakura grabbed his wrist. Ryou looked up at his Yami fearfully.  
  
"d-don't" Ryou whimpered again. Bakura stared into his hikari's eyes as he brought his hand up to his mouth, placing a feather light kiss on the top of Ryou's hand. Laria's jaw dropped and Ryou's eyes went wide.  
  
"Don't what, my hikari?" Bakura gave a sideways glance at Laria still grinning.  
  
"I... I..." was all Ryou could get out. Bakura just chuckled and leaned over so that both there cheeks were touching.  
  
"You can thank you're little protector for all the pain you'll be put through tonight" Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear as he tightened the grip on Ryou's wrist. "This is all her fault"  
  
Without any warning Bakura twisted Ryou's arm around. Ryou screamed and fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. Bakura went to grab Ryou again but Laria got in front of him before he could.  
  
"You're not going to touch him again!"  
  
"Give me my hikari, Girl" Bakura growled  
  
"Never!" Laria said, standing her ground.  
  
"He needs to be punished"  
  
"No he doesn't" Laria countered "he hasn't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Oh really?" Bakura asked. "That's not the way Yani tells it"  
  
Laria looked up to see Yani walking over to them.  
  
"Yani tells me Ryou's been touching my Tarot cards." Bakura said as Yani wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Isn't that right koi?"  
  
Yani nodded "I would never lie to you Baku-Chan"  
  
"I don't care if he burned your cards," Laria said glaring at the two ancient spirits in front of her "Your not going to touch him... Baku-baba"  
  
Before Laria knew what was going on she was on the floor with a deep cut in her arm. Bakura was standing over her licking her bitter-sweet blood off his dagger. Yani had a hold of Ryou. Laria started to feel lightheaded; she knew she would pass out soon.  
  
"You're in for a nightmare, and its only going to be worse for the Boy" Bakura said grinning viciously "Sweet dreams..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Laria came to the first thing she noticed was the cold... and the sharp pain in her arm. She was in Bakura's room, but everything was hazy. She figured it's was the after effects of the blood loss. Her head hurt, her arm was throbbing, and the inhuman cold was starting to numb her fingers.  
  
Laria shivered and tried to wrap her arms around herself when she realized that her wrists were clasped in golden shackles. There was a chain that went up to the eye of Ra, which hung in midair. She looked down and saw her feet were the same way. She couldn't move at all.  
  
She looked up and scanned Bakura's room. Yani was curled up to Bakura on the bed. Bakura was lying on his stomach, shirtless. She also noted that black candle burning on the night stand. What Laria couldn't understand was why she was here. And why she was chained up.  
  
"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, my dear" said a harsh voice behind her. It was then she realized that it was Ryou on the bed next to Yani, which meant...  
  
"Bakura!" Laria said trying to look behind her. "What are you doing? Why are we here!?"  
  
"It's good you're awake" Bakura said from in front of Laria, as though she didn't say anything "I was afraid you'd miss the ritual"  
  
"Ritual?" Laria blinked  
  
"Oh yes" Bakura said as though he was commenting on the weather "you remember Malik's little ritual don't you?"  
  
Laria nodded slowly  
  
"Well we've got our own little ritual set up for my little hikari."  
  
"No..."  
  
Laria looked over at the bed again Yani and Ryou were still laying there. As she gazed at them the image faded away. Tears stung the corners of Laria's eyes as she saw Yani trying to hold down a struggling Ryou. You could already see bruises all over him starting to form.  
  
"Ryou!" Laria called out. Yani had Ryou's mouth covered so he couldn't respond.  
  
"Don't you wish you would have said something about the cards earlier" Bakura said into Laria's ear from behind her again.  
  
"Bakura..." Laria begged tears starting to roll down her cheek "please don't do this!"  
  
Bakura grabbed Laria's hair and yanked it back. Laria screamed, which just made Ryou struggle against Yani more.  
  
"You knew my warning Girl" Bakura yelled at the hikari "You knew this would happen! This is all your fault... all of the Boy's suffering is caused by you!"  
  
Bakura let go of Laria and walked over to the bed. He took his dagger out of his back pocket and held it over the candle. He waited until it was just right before handing it to Yani. He looked up at Laria.  
  
"The funs just about to start..."  
  
"No! Bakura!" Laria screamed again as she struggled with her bindings "please don't do this!"  
  
"Scream all you want Girl" Bakura said "it's not going to do any good"  
  
Yani grinned at the red hot dagger and then looked down at Ryou's bare back.  
  
"Can I start now Baku-Chan?" She asked running her hand down Ryou's back. She could feel him trembling. He whimpered and looked up at Yani with his tearful eyes. There was a bruise on his cheek from where Bakura had slapped him earlier. Yani frowned.  
  
"Yes," Bakura said "make sure your hikari can see"  
  
Yani nodded slowly and moved over to Ryou's left side giving Laria full view of what was about to happen. She ran her hand down Ryou's back again and then began to cut. Ryou screamed out as the dagger pierced his skin. The hot blade burned his skin as it cut and felt more like a thousand knives then just one dagger.  
  
Laria was shaking now, trembling. She fought as hard as she could against the golden shackles while Yani continued her work. Blood covered most of Ryou's back and spilled down unto the black sheets below him. Yani leaned down and started to lick off some of the blood.  
  
Laria closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't watch it anymore. Even so, she couldn't block out Ryou's screams and sobs that seemed to echo though the vast darkness of the Shadow Realm. Laria shook her head as she cried. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Ryou's screams seemed to get softer and softer and then they just stopped. Laria opened her eyes again and saw that Ryou had passed out. But Yani was still cutting.  
  
"Yani!" Laria cried out to her alter ego "please stop!"  
  
"Very well hikari" Yani said sitting up "I'm done anyway"  
  
Bakura, who had been watching the whole thing with sadistic glee, looked over Yani's work.  
  
"Very good koi" Bakura said as he leaned over, pulling Yani into a kiss. The taste of his hikari's blood was still on her lips.  
  
"We should let my hikari have a look" Yani said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Yes, we should"  
  
Bakura snapped his fingers and the chains that were holding Laria were pulled over to the bed. She looked down at her koibito's back and gasped. Yani had carved the Millennium Ring there.  
  
------------------------  
  
---ok now its safe to go to my site, after you review...--- 


	8. Changes

---I have nothing to say---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Eight: Changes)  
  
The darkness started to fade away and the binding that held Laria fell to the ground. As soon as she regained her composure she sat up and looked around. She was back in Ryou's room. She crawled over to the bed. Form over the side she carefully wrapped her arms around her tenshi, nuzzling his hair.  
  
"You might want to do something about his back" Bakura said as he and Yani headed towards the door. "You wouldn't want him to bleed to death would you?"  
  
Laria looked up with tears streaming down her face. She watched the two Yamis walk away.  
  
"Marik!" Laria cried out laying her head back against Ryou again "Marik..."  
  
"Lar-chan?" Marik asked has he entered the room "what – Oh my Ra!"  
  
Marik rushed over to Ryou. Malik entered the room and gasped, freezing in the door way.  
  
"Laria? What happened!?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yani..." Laria sniffed "She... she carved the... Ring..."  
  
She couldn't finish, but Marik understood what she was saying.  
  
"Malik, get the first aid" he said to his hikari "quickly"  
  
While Malik ran off to get the first aid Laria crawled up on the bed, careful not to touch Ryou's back.  
  
"It's all my fault" she said quietly as Malik returned.  
  
"No its not" Marik said as he and Malik started to wrap Ryou's back. "Don't say that"  
  
Laria didn't say anything; she just watched the other two take care of Ryou's back. As soon as they were done Marik looked at Laria  
  
"He's been though a lot today" Marik said, Laria nodded avoiding all eye contact. "He needs lots of rest. Do you mind if I take him? I know a remedy from Ancient Egypt that will help heal him faster."  
  
Laria nodded again running her hand though Ryou's soft locks. Marik carefully picked Ryou up and carried him to the living room. Laria curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. Malik crawled onto the bed and pulled Laria into his arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lar-Chan" he said stroking her hair "Ryou will be alright"  
  
"It's all my fault though" Laria cried "I didn't say anything"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Earlier today..." Laria said "Bakura told me not to let anyone touch his stuff... and I let Ryou use his cards..."  
  
"It's not your fault Lar-Chan" Malik said  
  
"Yes it is" Laria pulled away from Malik, bowing her head to him.  
  
"Look at me" Malik said. Laria just shook her head; a tear fell down her cheek. "Lar-Chan..."  
  
Malik placed his hand under Laria's chin and moved her head so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't blame yourself..." Malik wiped away the tear "it's not your fault"  
  
"But Bakura-"  
  
"Bakura wants you to blame yourself" Malik said "if you blame yourself... he wins"  
  
Laria didn't say anything she just laid her head on Malik's chest.  
  
"Promise me you wont blame yourself Lar-Chan" Malik wrapped his arms around her. "Promise"  
  
Laria nodded and curled up in her koibito's arms. She closed her eyes, prying that Ryou would get better soon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark. Laria could hardly see. She wondered though the cold... where was she. She heard some one crying ahead. She gazed though the fog, there was someone... it looked a lot like...  
  
"Ryou!" Laria called out. He turned to her.  
  
"Lar-Chan..."  
  
"Ryou" Laria tried to run to him but she couldn't move. She looked down to see golden shackles around her ankles.  
  
"You said you'd protect me..."  
  
Ryou's soft voice echoed though the darkness around Laria.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" Ryou cried, it echoed again.  
  
"Ryou I couldn't-"  
  
"You said you'd protect me! You lied to me!" Ryou yelled at her "Its all your fault!"  
  
"Ryou please!" Laria fell to her knees crying "forgive me..."  
  
"How can I?" Ryou scuffed as he walked away.  
  
"Ryou!" Laria cried out. Everything started to fade around her.  
  
"Lar-Chan...?" Malik shook her gently, "Wake up"  
  
Laria's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Malik-Chan?" Laria blinked a few times, then hugged Malik with a sigh of relief "oh Malik I had that dream again."  
  
"It's ok Lar-chan" Malik kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here, everything will be ok"  
  
It had been three days since Ryou's ritual. No one but Marik had been allowed to see him. Marik wanted to make sure Ryou's back is healed enough before the others visit. Marik and Malik also, to the great disapproval of Bakura, had moved in. Laria would have moved in too, but having Bakura and Yani living in the same house was not a very good idea.  
  
"What if he doesn't forgive me though?" Laria asked.  
  
"He will" Malik said "I know he will. He forgives his Yami for everything he does."  
  
"But Bakura's never sorry for what he does," Laria said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"I know, but Ryou forgives him anyway" Malik said "he'll forgive you"  
  
Laria nodded.  
  
"Hey Lar-chan"  
  
The two looked up at Marik who was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"I'll trade Ryou for my Hikari..."  
  
Meanwhile Yani was sitting outside on the front porch when Bakura found her. Bakura stepped up behind her. She sighed gazing up at the stars.  
  
"What are you doing out here out here koi?" he asked. Yani jumped and looked up at Bakura.  
  
"Wha'?" Yani blinked. "Oh nothing"  
  
Bakura was unsatisfied; he sat down behind the other Yami and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Baku-Chan..." Yani said quietly "do you think we're too hard on the Boy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
"I donno..." Yani sighed leaning back into Bakura's warm touch. Bakura rubbed Yani's shoulder gently.  
  
In the meantime Marik had carefully laid Ryou next to Laria and stolen his hikari away to his room.  
  
"Lar-chan" Ryou said cheerfully. Laria trailed her fingers down Ryou's cheek, not looking up at him. Ryou looked confused. "Lar-chan?"  
  
"I'm sorry tenshi" Laria said quietly still not looking at him.  
  
"I forgive you koi" Ryou said "I always do"  
  
"But it was all my fault" Laria said again "I'm not worthy of protecting you"  
  
"Oh Lar-chan..." Ryou tried to reach over and wrap his arm around his yasha. He flinched; his back was not fully healed. Laria looked up to see him flinch and moved away from him. Ryou frowned.  
  
"Yasha... it's not your fault"  
  
"Yes it is... I couldn't stop them..."  
  
Ryou slowly moved closer to his koibito, despite the pain in his back. He flinched again as he took Laria into his arms.  
  
"Lar-chan, no one can stop them..." Ryou said "not both of them"  
  
Laria looked up at Ryou but didn't say anything.  
  
"The only thing that matters to me is that you're safe" Ryou said looking into his yasha's eyes "I forgive you Lar-chan... please don't blame yourself... I need you here to protect me, if not they'll just hurt me more... its not your fault, its there's"  
  
Laria nodded, she wrapped her arms around Ryou and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Je t'aime mon ange" Laria said closing her eyes  
  
"Aishiteru watashi no yasha" Ryou replied  
  
Out on the porch Bakura got up and pulled Yani to her feet.  
  
"What are-"  
  
"Come on" Bakura grinned devilishly "let's go play with Marik-Chan"  
  
------------------------ 


	9. Pusillanimous

------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Nine: Pusillanimous)  
  
Bakura pinned Yani against Marik's closed bed room door. He leaned down, nibbling on her neck. Yani moaned and closed her eyes as Bakura left a trail of kisses and love bites down her collar bone. Yani ran her hands though Bakura's hair pulling him up into a kiss.  
  
Yani smirked into the kiss and took Bakura's bottom lip in between her teeth. The white haired spirit moaned as she grazed her teeth over his bottom lip. Yani bit down on the lip drawing blood, the coppery taste filled both there mouths. Yani sucked a little on Bakura's lip trying to get as much of the taste as she could.  
  
They broke apart and Bakura licked his lips. Yani had her eyes closed, savoring the blood, well until the door opened and she almost fell backwards into the room. Thankfully Marik caught her.  
  
"I kinda figured it was you two out here." Marik said helping Yani regain her balance.  
  
"We came to play with you" Yani said kissing Marik on the cheek.  
  
"Well it looks like you were already having fun without me" Marik leaned over and licked Bakura's bottom lip. "Plus I'm already busy"  
  
Yani and Bakura looked into the room to see lying on the bed. Malik glared at them, Bakura glared back, Yani just frowned. Marik instantly took note of this.  
  
"Why do you spend time with that thing?" Bakura asked.  
  
"That thing" Marik said sounding annoyed. "is my hikari, the only reason I got to come back into this world. With out him I'd still be in the Rod, and with out your guys' hikaris you wouldn't be here either. Just because they may be weaker then us doesn't mean we have to beat them, or hurt them. Unlike us they can die. Plus... mines so damn sexy I can't resist him"  
  
Marik finished winking back at Malik, who smiled at his Yami. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"You sound like the pharaoh." Bakura growled "you should save that speech for someone who cares"  
  
"You should care" Marik said concerned "what if you kill him. I'm not saying you will, but it might happen, I don't want to lose a lover."  
  
"Oh so you care about the Boy more then me now?"  
  
"I was talking about you!"  
  
"Well look, what I do with my hikari is my business! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do; you're not the fucking boss of me!"  
  
"Bakura, I'm just concerned!" Marik said trying to be calm "I... I just don't want to lose you!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Bakura said "I'm not stupid"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't have to stand here and listen to this shit" Bakura said "I'm going for a walk, you wanna come?"  
  
He looked over at Yani, who had been quiet though out the whole argument, looked up and shook her head no.  
  
"Fine" Bakura glared at Marik and stormed off.  
  
"Hikari," Marik motioned Malik over to him. He whispered something in his ear, Malik nodded and left, he glared slightly at Yani then headed off to Ryou's room.  
  
"What's up?" Marik asked Yani as they both went inside Marik's room and sat down on his bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yani asked trying to sound like she didn't know what Marik was talking about.  
  
"Don't think I don't know something's the matter" Marik said "you were being awfully quiet"  
  
"Yeah well I just..." Yani trailed off, not being able to think of anything to say. "I just..."  
  
"You just feel bad about Ryou, don't you?" Marik finished her sentence for her. Yani nodded. Marik smiled.  
  
"I'm just sorry it's too late" Yani said, laying her head on Marik's shoulder  
  
"Who says it's too late?"  
  
Yani looked up at Marik with misty eyes.  
  
"After all that's happened..." she said "there's no way he'll forgive me... that is, if he'll even believe I'm sorry"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to prove it to him" Marik suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something"  
  
"Yeah" Yani leaned over placing a soft kiss on Marik's lips. Marik wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him, deepening the kiss. There was a gasp of pain and the two spirits looked up. Ryou was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Ryou" Marik said alarmed "you shouldn't be up!"  
  
"I know but..." Ryou flinched from the pain in his back "Bakura-sama told me that Yani had to watch me 'cause he's gone..."  
  
"ok" Marik said, Yani looked at him. "even though I don't approve of it... Bakura is your Yami and I cant go against his orders."  
  
Yani nodded and stood up, Ryou whimpered.  
  
"don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Yani said, she could tell Ryou didn't believe her. "go on, back to your room."  
  
Yani followed Ryou back to his room. She frowned as she saw the Ring on his back. They were to hard on the bout sometimes, why? Yani didn't even know the real reason why Bakura thought Ryou deserved to be hurt. She never asked, she just always did what he said.  
  
What did Marik say during the argument?  
  
'Just because their weaker...'  
  
Yani was easily manipulated, didn't that mean that she was weak as well. If she was weak and Ryou was weak... why did Bakura love her and hate Ryou.  
  
Yani shook her head, she was confused. They reached the room and Ryou looked back at Yani. He could tell she was in deep thought. He could imagine Laria making some comment that Yani wasn't smart enough to think. He instantly wished Laria was there.  
  
Even though she self doubted herself a lot, she was really brave. Even Malik didn't dare stand in front of Bakura and insult him. Ryou could never do that, and he was his Yami, he had a hard time even standing up to Yani.  
  
Ryou turned around and was about to leave he wanted to get Laria, he didn't want to be here alone with Yani, unfortunately she stopped him.  
  
"where do you think you're going?" Yani asked.  
  
"I was just going to get Lar-chan" Ryou said.  
  
"no, lay down" Yani said. Ryou back still wasn't healed, so he might reopen some of the cuts.  
  
"but I-"Ryou protested trying to get passed Yani.  
  
"I said lay down Boy!" Yani threw Ryou down on the bed. he yelped in pain as he landed on his back. He had tears in his eyes as pain shot though him. Yani climbed onto the bed next to Ryou and rolled him over on his stomach. He cried out as he felt Yani's hands on his back, he almost thought she was massaging him.  
  
"don't worry, I wont hurt you again" she said soothingly "I'm sorry"  
  
"what?" Ryou tried to sit up but Yani wouldn't let him.  
  
"I'm sorry" Yani repeated "for everything I've done to you"  
  
"you're lying" Ryou said. Yani frowned and let go of Ryou. He sat up and looked at her.  
  
"I would never lie to you" Yani leaned over and placed a light kiss on Ryou's lips. Ryou pushed her away looking disgusted.  
  
"you've already hurt me enough, you've carved the Millennium Ring into my back for Ra's sake" Ryou laid his head down "you don't need to lie to me too"  
  
"Ryou I-"  
  
"just leave me alone" Ryou buried his face in his arms and mumbled something that Yani couldn't make out. Yani needed and got up off the bed. She laid back down on the floor a crossed the room from the bed. she looked up at Ryou and sighed, Marik's words in her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
'I guess you'll just have to prove it to him... you'll think of something...'  
  
------------------------ 


	10. Belief

---Ah yes... the plot twist nobody expected! Not even Sam... and wrote half this story... kinda. She was really surprised when I had Yani question her and Bakura's motives.  
  
But it all just leads to... (dun dun dun) more plot twists!  
  
This chapter isn't very good... in my opinion... but me and Sam had a fight and I ran out of RPs to write from because there was none of them... So I had to make it up on my own.---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Ten: Belief)  
  
It was really late when Bakura returned that night. Yani retired to her Soul Room when Laria and Ryou went to bed. The two were curled up together on Ryou's bed. Yani was asleep in her Soul Room.  
  
Bakura quietly made his way to the lights room. He didn't want to wake the Ishtar's. He pushed the bedroom door open. The room was dark save the moon light that streamed though the window, but that was enough to see.  
  
Bakura glanced around the room, he didn't see Yani, but he did see the two lights on the bed. He grinned and the Millennium Ring glowed faintly as he possessed Ryou. He sat up slightly and flinched, a twinge of pain ran though has back, he quickly disregarded it.  
  
Bakura carefully crawled over Laria so he didn't wake her. Straddling her waist he covered her mouth and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Girl"  
  
Laria slowly open her eyes. She gasped, or tried to, when she saw the albino spirit on top of her. She began to struggle but Bakura used his other hand to old her down.  
  
"Get Yani" Bakura commanded. Laria just glared up at him. Bakura smirked and leaned over again, licking the out side of Laria's ear. She closed her eyes and tried not to moan. Bakura nipped at her ear whispering "Get her or you'll have to spend the rest of the night with me. And I can say I'm not as gentle as my baka hikari"  
  
Laria glared once more then closed her eyes. The Millennium Earrings glowed softly as Laria let Yani take control. Bakura removed his hand and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Bakura winced a little as her fingers traveled over the Ring. Yani broke the kiss.  
  
"Cuts..."  
  
"I possessed him" Bakura told her.  
  
"Oh..." Yani backed off a little; Bakura didn't notice and sat up.  
  
"I could go get my dagger and we could have some fun" He grinned getting up. "It's been a while since I've had some of the Boy's sweet blood."  
  
Before Yani could say anything he was gone. He returned a moment later and crawled back onto the bed, dagger in hand. Yani sat up to make room as Bakura separated from Ryou, who was still sleeping.  
  
"Wake up Boy... its time to play"  
  
Ryou's eyes shot open as he felt the cold blade of the dagger press against his cheek. Ryou whimpered as he saw Bakura holding the dagger and Yani sitting there, glaring. Tears formed in his eyes when Bakura moved the blade to his chest, getting ready to cut.  
  
Laria, who was watching from her Soul Room, fought for control. Yani fought back trying to keep Laria out of this. Yani lost and separated just as Bakura was about to cut.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Laria all stared at Yani.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Don't hurt him" Yani repeated.  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Maybe you'll understand this" Yani then said something in her native Egyptian tongue. Bakura glared and answered back, also in Egyptian. The lights sat there in silent confusion-slash-astonishment as the spirits argued. After about five minutes Bakura looked like he was about to kill someone and Yani looked like she was about to cry.  
  
The lights could pick out a few words of what the spirits were saying, but not enough to know exactly what they were saying. After awhile Bakura just got up and left. Yani sat there staring at nothing in particular. Ryou looked at her surprised and Laria just looked confused.  
  
"You... you weren't..." Ryou tried to say  
  
"I told you I would never lie to you" Yani said quietly not looking at either of the lights. Ryou frowned, feeling bad for accusing her of lying earlier. Laria looked even more confused.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
Yani looked up at her hikari, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She got up with out saying a word and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait" Ryou said, Yani stopped and looked at him. "... I forgive you"  
  
"You shouldn't..." Yani sighed as she left.  
  
Laria was still completely confused as to what really was going on. Ryou told her what had happened earlier that day between him and Yani.  
  
"I don't believe it" Laria said when Ryou was finished.  
  
"I didn't either... at first"  
  
"What does this mean?" Laria asked  
  
"I'm not sure" Ryou answered "I need to go talk to her"  
  
Ryou moved to get up; Laria placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her.  
  
"Not like I don't want you to talk to her, you should really be resting..." Laria said "With your back... and all..."  
  
Laria shifted uncomfortably, neither of the two really liked talking about what was carved into Ryou's back. Ryou gave her a small smile.  
  
"Nothing could hurt more then when it happened." He said quietly "I think I'll be fine. Marik says its healing fine, it's only a little pain after all... it won't kill me"  
  
Laria nodded, she understood that no matter what this had to be done. She gave him a small kiss and let him go. Ryou slowly made his way down the hall, not really sure where the darker half of his lover was. He held he's breath has he passed by Bakura's door, with no one around and Bakura in a bad mood, it wasn't wise to draw to much attention to himself.  
  
Ryou made his way all the way to the living room without a trace of Yani. He was about to go back to his room when he noticed the door was open a smidgen. He quietly opened the door and looked out onto the porch. Yani was sitting there, she hugged her legs up to her chest and her head lay gently on her knees.  
  
Ryou carefully sat down next to the spirit. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear but didn't speak, neither did Ryou. They just sat there in silence, the first of the morning light starting to break though the darkness of night.  
  
"Baku-chan always said you ought to be hurt because you are weak..." Yani finally said, breaking the peaceful silence that had surrounded them. Ryou glanced over at her. "But truthfully, I was the one who was weak."  
  
"You aren't weak" Ryou said turning to the spirit "at least you stand up to him... he's my own Yami and I can't even work up the courage to tell him to stop."  
  
"I don't know how you go though all we do to you. Hikari was right, no one deserves it..." Yani stretched her legs out in front of her. "But then again I don't know how you can forgive us for doing it."  
  
"If you can't forgive and forget how you expect to move on with your life." Ryou said thoughtfully "If you don't, you'll just be dwelling on everyone that ever hurt you... you'd never see the bright side of life. You'd be to busy hating them instead of leaving it behind and focusing on all the positive in life"  
  
"That's where Baku-chan and I are weak" Yani said "we never forgave the Pharaoh for what he did in Kuru Eruna... and look at us now"  
  
Ryou had heard about what had happened at the thief village, Kuru Eruna from Marik. Bakura and Yani had been kids when the Pharaoh's men slaughtered everyone... sacrificing them to create the Millennium Items. They had barely escaped, and survived by stealing. Just when Ryou thought it was bad enough just listening to what had happened, Bakura's punishment for that night was having to watch it happen by the point of view of Bakura. Ryou shuddered as he remembered what he had seen.  
  
"I've been following Bakura ever since that day." Yani continued "I've done every thing he's told me to do. I've been but a mere shadow of him, having no real independence. If anyone weak around here it's me"  
  
Ryou wanted to do something to comfort the spirit. He scooted over a little and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his touch.  
  
"We all have our strengths and weaknesses," Ryou said leaning his head on Yani's shoulder "to over come our obstacles we must rely on our vigor and dispose of our faults"  
  
"It's a lot easier when the one thing you love is your flaw"  
  
Ryou didn't reply. The two just sat there on the porch together. The morning light around them slowly becoming brighter. After a while Yani looked over at the light beside her, he was sleeping. She smiled softly lifting him into her arms and carrying him inside the house.  
  
------------------------  
  
---for those who don't know about Kuru Eruna it was the village that Bakura lived in as a kid... it was a thief village... and when Yami's dad made the Millennium Items he sacrificed 99 people for each item. Bakura was still little when it happened, and he was the only survivor... so he was bent on the destruction of the Pharaoh from that day on. Then he grew up, became the Thief King, then went after Atemu (Yami)... yadda yadda yadda... some of my facts could be wrong... that's just what I know...--- 


	11. Shadow Game

---I do not own Drum Line or Chicago... but I wish I did  
  
Band Geeks Rule!  
  
Flagots – Color Gaurd---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Eleven: Shadow Game)  
  
One week later...  
  
"Drum Line!" Laria grinned as she put the movie in. Marik and Malik sighed.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"We watched that movie two days ago!"  
  
"That's the last time we let the Band Geek pick the movie"  
  
"Would you rather me pick Chicago?" Laria asked crawling on the couch and cuddling next to Malik, who was laying on Marik.  
  
"Yeah," Marik smirked "there's a bunch of hot chicks wearing skimpy clothes dancing around."  
  
Laria rolled her eyes and his Marik with a pillow.  
  
"The Flagots wear skimpy clothes"  
  
"It's not the same"  
  
"Well to bad we're watching this"  
  
"Shut up and watch the movie Marik" Yani said coming from the other room with Ryou before Marik even had a chance to open his mouth. Marik pouted but was quiet nonetheless, "Good boy"  
  
Marik glared at her as she sat down in the chair. Ryou sat down too and cuddled up to Yani, looking sleepy.  
  
"Jeez Yani" Malik snickered "wear him out?"  
  
Yani didn't say anything she just ruffled the tenshi's hair. He purred slightly and closed his eyes. finally everyone started paying attention to the movie. But soon it would be interrupted again. Around the beginning of the Band competition Malik moaned softly. Laria shushed him.  
  
"Be quiet"  
  
"I cant help it" Malik moaned again "Marik keeps touching my scars"  
  
"I am not" Marik said pretending to watch the movie. Malik glared up at his Yami. Marik grinned and pulled Malik into a kiss. Malik moved to better kiss him Yami, unfortunately exposing his back. Laria smirked and leaned over, running her tongue over the Ankh in the middles of his back. Malik gasped into the kiss.  
  
Yani shook her head hopelessly at the three on the couch and continued to watch the movie. Ryou was still napping in her lap. She tenderly petted his white hair, he purred softly, opening his eyes.  
  
On the movie Morris Brown was just about to perform. Laria heard their name and turned to the TV hissing. Everyone rolled there eyes.  
  
"They should be disqualified!" Laria ranted. "That's not marching! They aren't even playing really! They have a rapper!"  
  
For the rest of the movie they sat though her mumbling, with the exception of when A&T were playing. After the movie Marik and Malik went to their room, Laria and Ryou went to their room and Yani returned to her Soul Room.  
  
"G'night Tenshi" Laria said as soon as they were curled under the covers. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The Millennium Ring glowed and Bakura assumed control. He pinned Laria down, kissing her roughly.  
  
"Ryou?" Laria blinked, then noticed that Ryou was no longer in control. "Bakura! Let me go!"  
  
"now now my dear" Bakura said pulling his dagger out from under the pillows "I'm not going to hurt you"  
  
"And I'm a tenshi"  
  
"Even I know that's not true" Bakura played with the dagger in his hands "It's a mystery how you and my stupid host got together in the first place"  
  
"what do you want?" Laria said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You and your idea of protecting the Boy cost me my lovers"  
  
"Funny, cause I've practically lost my lover too" Laria sneered "Because of you being bent on making Ryou's every waking moment living hell, Yani feels she has to be the Sole protector of Ryou"  
  
"Interesting..." Bakura's lips curled into a smile "well since I don't have any lovers... and yours is currently preoccupied with your Yami... perhaps we should get together."  
  
"Over my dead body" Laria spat, Bakura place the dagger to her throat.  
  
"That can be arranged" Bakura whispered into her ear before nibbling lightly on it. despite the position she was in she couldn't help but moan. "You know I could always teach you to get pleasure from pain... then we could have loads of fun together..."  
  
"You wont lay so much as a finger on my host as long as I'm around" Yani said taking over Laria.  
  
"Yannikakis" Bakura smiled up at her. Yani pushed Bakura off the bed, he landed hard on the floor.  
  
"You haven't changed since Ancient Egypt, Bakura. You still think everything's a game" Yani said, The Millennium Earrings glowed brightly as the Shadow Realm fell around them. "If it's a game you want... it's a game you'll get..."  
  
Bakura chuckled.  
  
"You actually think you can beat me?" He laughed "Your pathetic"  
  
"I know your ways, Bakura" Yani narrowed her eyes "Your mind tricks wont work on me this time"  
  
"you never been anything but a mere shadow of me" Bakura said getting up. He started circling around her, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have survived at Kuru Eruna"  
  
"That's not true..." Yani said though gritted teeth.  
  
"You would have been killed like all the others" Bakura sneered, stopping behind her. "I was a fool to have saved you"  
  
Yani didn't say anything, she just closed her watering eyes.  
  
"You've done nothing but hold me back" Bakura continued "You did it back then, and you do it today."  
  
Yani growled and clenched her fists.  
  
"You useless..." Bakura told her "you just as weak as the Boy... no, your weaker... at least he stands up sometimes... you just do what ever anyone tells you... you spineless—"  
  
"Shut up!" Yani turned around and tried to hit Bakura. He grabbed her wrist grinning viciously  
  
"So what game do you have in mind?" Bakura let Yani go, she was shaking in anger. She took a deep breath.  
  
"A simple game of Card Draw." Yani said calmly.  
  
"So be it" Bakura said pulling his deck out of his pocket. Yani summoned hers with her Earrings.  
  
"Magic is an automatic win... Trap an automatic lose..." Yani explained the rules as she shuffled her cards. "First one to ten wins takes all"  
  
"So what are we playing for" Bakura shuffled his deck as well "I doubt this is all for a bit of fun"  
  
"If I win then you have to leave Ryou and the lights alone."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"If you win..." Yani sighed "If you win, you can do as you wish... and I'll make sure no one stops you"  
  
"well..." Bakura's grin widened "That's a lot to put on the line"  
  
"I have faith that I can beat you, Bakura" Yani said trying to muster all the confidence she could.  
  
"You're not going to go into all the destiny and 'heart of the card' shit are you?" Bakura scoffed.  
  
"No" Yani glared. "Lets start this"  
  
"Separate from you light"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Separate, lets have the hikaris watch" Bakura said Millennium Ring glowing "as witnesses"  
  
"Fine" She separated from Laria, Bakura also separated from Ryou. Both hikaris looked slightly confused. Bakura smirked and snapped his fingers. Golden shackles clasped onto the lights ankles and wrist. The eye of Ra appeared above them and between there feet, chains formed binding them up. Ryou hung behind Bakura and Laria behind Yani. Golden fabric appeared tied around their mouths so that the lights couldn't talk.  
  
"Bakura!" Yani yelled "You just said for them to watch!"  
  
"They are watching" Bakura chuckled "I'm just making sure they don't interrupt our game."  
  
"Lets do this!" Yani drew a card.  
  
"Wait... isn't it kinda unfair that you decide all the rules..." Bakura said drawing a card himself "shouldn't I be able to make one rule?"  
  
"I guess..." Yani said, trying to be fair at least "what's the rule?  
  
"You'll see... Reveal card!" Bakura held up his card and Dark Necrofear appeared, Yani held up hers, Dark King of the Abyss "Mine wins!"  
  
"Hold it!" Yani said "Before we go on, what's your rule?"  
  
"Watch" Bakura pointed up Ryou. Yani looked up just in time to see his left hand slowly disappear, she gasped. "Winner loses there hikari..."  
  
------------------------ 


	12. Transformation

---Thank you Windy for beta reading this for me! Uhhh...  
  
Jimmy Buffet has taken over my mind!  
  
What does that have to do with this fic you ask? Absolutely nothing...  
  
Now read!---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Twelve: Transformation)  
  
"Bakura! This is insane!" Yani yelled. Bakura chuckled again.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bakura asked, drawing another card, "Don't you have faith?"  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"Seeing is believing," Bakura said calmly "Now draw your card!"  
  
Yani sighed and drew a card.  
  
"Reveal card!"  
  
Bakura's card was Enchanted Javelin, Yani's was Headless Night.  
  
"Looks like you win this one." Bakura pointed out. Yani looked back to see Laria's left foot disappear.  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
Outside the Shadow Realm Marik laid awake in his bed. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. Malik shivered slightly in his sleep. Marik pulled him closer and closed his eyes. He remembered the last time he had this feeling... the last time Bakura had really hurt Ryou.  
  
Marik quickly got up, waking Malik. By the time Malik was wake enough to know what was going on, Marik was already to the door.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I think there's something seriously wrong."  
  
Malik got up and followed.  
  
In the Shadow Realm, Yani was not doing very good. Bakura had already won seven times, leaving Ryou with his head, body, and one leg. Yani on the other hand had only won three times. Yani didn't know what to do. If she won, then she'd lose her hikari... and she couldn't live without her. Then again if Bakura won...  
  
"Bakura, what is the point of this?" Yani asked, drawing another card. "We can't live without our hosts."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Bakura drew his card, "You may be too weak, but this is a Shadow Game, so when I win I get your Earrings..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Did you forget that little detail koi?" Bakura mocked. "No matter what, I will get rid of you, and my pitiful light. There's no way I can lose!"  
  
Tears filled Yani's eyes as Bakura laughed... this all seemed completely hopeless.  
  
Marik and Malik stood outside the door to Ryou's room. Malik shivered again... it had gotten colder as they got closer.  
  
"It's the Shadow Realm..."  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Malik asked. wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Marik said.  
  
"Have you ever thought that Yani might have been lying to us?" Malik asked quietly, Marik looked at him.  
  
"I'm going in," Marik said "Stay here, I don't want you do get hurt."  
  
Malik nodded and kissed his Yami quickly. "Good Luck"  
  
The Game was tied. One last card would decide the winner.  
  
"Bakura..." Yani cried out softly, "Please stop this."  
  
"You know, I've never listened to you." Bakura sneered drawing his final card. "And I'm not going to start now."  
  
"Why?" Yani mused out loud. "Why do you have to do this?"  
  
"Draw your damn card!" Bakura yelled. Yani closed her eyes and place her hand on her deck.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Yani and Bakura looked to see Marik standing there holding his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Go away Ishtar" Bakura glared. "This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Bull shit." Marik said noticing that all that was left of both hikaris were there heads. Yani looked at him with pleading eyes, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Go away." Bakura repeated. Marik didn't pay attention to him and held out his Rod. It glowed blindingly and everything from the Shadow Game disappeared, or reappeared in the case of the lights. As soon as the chains were gone, they fell to the ground. Laria quickly got up, but Ryou just kinda sat there. The darkness faded around them.  
  
"Damn you Ishtar!"  
  
"Bakura, You should know by now that your not gonna win." Marik said as Laria and Yani went to see if Ryou was ok. Malik had heard them talking from the hall and came in as well. "Times have changed. When are you going to learn that?"  
  
Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and didn't reply. Laria knelt beside Ryou. He was just sitting there staring in Bakura's direction.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He blinked as if he heard her but he didn't turn to her. He stood up and walked in front of Bakura. Dead silence fell over the room as everyone watched him.  
  
"Bakura... I'm sick and tired of being used." No one in the room had ever heard him speak in the tone he was using. It was if he put all his anger and suffering into every word he said. "I don't want to take it anymore... I don't want to hurt... I don't want to just sit by and watch everyone suffer because of me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, boy?" Bakura asked, taking out his dagger and stepping closer to Ryou.  
  
"There's something I want you to do." He said, stepping closer as well so there was hardly any space between them.  
  
"Anything, my light." Bakura said. Ryou pulled his Yami into a kiss.  
  
"I want you to kill me."  
  
"Ryou! No!" Laria cried rushing over to him. Ryou stuck out his hand.  
  
"Please, stay out of this Laria."  
  
Laria stopped dead in her tracks. She, and everyone else, stared at Ryou. He hadn't called Laria by her full name since... forever. Ryou turned back to Bakura. He grinned wickedly and put his dagger in his back pocket.  
  
"My dear sweet hikari..." Bakura said, caressing Ryou's cheek. "I wish I could, but I still need you."  
  
Ryou frowned and leaned into his Yami's touch, placing his hand on top of his.  
  
"As soon as you are no longer needed I'll set you free."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Bakura chuckled and left the room after flashing a grin of triumph at Yani and Marik. As soon as he was gone, Laria slowly approached her white haired lover.  
  
"Ryou-chan?" she said softly. He turned to her and she wrapped her arms around him. She was crying. "Ryou-chan, I love you... I don't want you do die."  
  
"I don't want to hurt anymore," Ryou said softly "and I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."  
  
"Ryou you don't hurt anyone." Malik said "Don't listen to anything Bakura says."  
  
"You think Bakura tells me that I hurt people?" Ryou asked. "I just know I do..."  
  
"Tenshi, I can't live without you..." Laria wiped her eyes. "If you died, I don't know what I would do."  
  
"You'd hurt us more then anything if you were to leave us." Malik said wrapping his arms around Ryou too.  
  
"If Bakura's gonna kill you, he's going to have to get though me and Malik first." Laria said. Malik nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aishiteru." Ryou said to his two lovers draped on him.  
  
"We love you to Tenshi." Laria said, nuzzling his shoulder.  
  
"It's been a long night." Marik said "You guys should get to bed."  
  
"Yeah." Malik said. The three hikaris quickly got into bed. As soon as they did, Laria and Malik were once again wrapped around Ryou.  
  
"Good night, Lar-chan." Ryou said, snuggling closer to her as he pulled his blond lover closer. "Good night Malik-chan."  
  
"G'night tenshi."  
  
"Night koi."  
  
Marik wrapped his arm around Yani's waist and nibbled on her ear. She giggled a little as Marik started leading her out of the room.  
  
"Good night hikaris." she said.  
  
"G'night Yami." Laria smiled "Have fun."  
  
"Don't worry..." Yani smirked and kissed Marik's eye carvings. "I will."  
  
------------------------  
  
---Just so you all know... I am not going to kill Ryou... or am I?  
  
(Insert evil and insane laughter here)  
  
Barefoot children in the rain...--- 


	13. Reading

---Sorry it took so long to update... I was out with my dad... he's a truck driver...  
  
Well anyways, if I hadn't of gone then I would have already had this story finished... well maybe not, I probably still wouldn't have to last chapter finished. (sigh) I can't write this anymore... but I must finish! I must! I must! I must!  
  
Well fair warning, I tried writing a Tarot reading in this chapter... cause I was stuck and I didn't know what I wanted to do (this thing is hell to write when you have no references cause your friend isn't around)... yeah well DreamingChild did something like this in one of her stories... I donno which one, I can't remember...  
  
Hehehe... her bio page says "take me you the forking stories"---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Thirteen: Reading)  
  
The morning sunlight streamed though the blinds in the window and over Laria, who was currently curled up contently in bed. She rolled over covering her eyes with her arm.  
  
"Come on Lar-chan its time to get up"  
  
Laria mumbled into the pillow and didn't move. Malik chuckled and grabbed the blanket covering her and started to pull it off the bed. Laria gripped it tightly not letting him take her sleep time away willingly.  
  
"No" She said pulling the blanket back over her.  
  
"Up up" Malik said pulling the blanket harder, off the bed. Laria curled up into a ball as the cool morning air hit her. She opened her eyes and saw that her two lovers were already up. Malik was the only one in the room. She took a quick glance at her watch, it was only quarter to ten.  
  
"No" She covered her head with the pillow. "Its not time to get up yet"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Not for me" Laria said "Its my day to sleep in"  
  
"Nope" Malik grabbed Laria's leg and started pulling her from the bed "Get up"  
  
"Ah! No!" Laria latched onto the bed post. Malik let her go.  
  
"Fine..." Malik said "I'll just go get Marik"  
  
Laria didn't say anything and curled back into her ball closing her eyes. As soon as Malik left the room she got up and got the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around her again. She laid down once more and closed her eyes.  
  
"Lar-chan" Marik said entering the room.  
  
"I'm sleeping"  
  
"I know that" Marik said "get up"  
  
"I don't wanna" Laria whined.  
  
"If you don't get up I'll get my Rod and make you kiss Bakura"  
  
Laria instantly sat up.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Marik chuckled and left the room. Laria jumped up and followed him, she caught up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Just outside Bakura's room.  
  
"Your mean" Laria stated.  
  
"Wouldn't love me if I wasn't" Marik grinned.  
  
"No, making me kiss that Thing, that goes beyond mean" Laria laughed. "That's cruel and unusual"  
  
Inside Bakura's room the spirit lay on his bed glaring at his door. Imagining that it, and the two out side the door, would spontaneously combust in a ball of flames. He sighed and returned his gaze to his black ceiling. Everything in his room was black, just like his Soul Room.  
  
Bakura sat up looking around the room. It wasn't much, but at least there was something to it, unlike his Soul Room. Both rooms were dark and cold, but the only thing in his Soul Room was emptiness and bad memories. He stood up and started pacing around the room.  
  
He'd been laying on his bed ever since he had left his hikaris room the night before. So many things had happened in the past days, he wasn't really sure what was going on, or what any of it meant. He stopped and placed his hand on the chair that stood by his desk. He looked at the top of the desk. Perhaps...  
  
He sat down in the chair and opened the drawer. He took his Tarot deck and a cigarette lighter. He used the lighter to light the black candle that sat on the desk, then put it back and closed the drawer. He closed his eyes, holding the cards in his hand. He cleared his mind the best he could before shuffling the cards.  
  
He tried to focus his mind on one thing to ask the cards... but there were just so many different things it was hard to pick just one. He finally just settled on the simple question of, what's going on around here? He shuffled the cards until they felt right then placed the deck in front of him on the desk. He took a deep breath and with his left hand he cut the deck into three piles and returned it back to one pile.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused all his thoughts on his question as he started to lay out the cards on the desk in front of him.  
  
Out in the living room, Laria sat down on the couch next to Ryou. Malik was lounging in the chair flipping though channels. There was nothing on wroth watching, then again there was never anything worth watching on Sunday morning. Marik walked over and sat down in Malik's lap.  
  
Malik pushed his Yami off his lap onto the floor and continued flipping though channels. Marik glared up at him, Malik stuck his tongue out at him. Laria chuckled at the two blonds, turning her attention to Ryou. He just sat there staring blankly at the TV.  
  
"Tenshi?" She asked, Ryou didn't move "Are you ok?"  
  
Ryou sat there for a second then turned to her.  
  
"Yeah" He said quietly. Laria frowned and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Aishiteru" She said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know Lar-chan" Ryou returned his gaze to the TV.  
  
In Bakura's room the spirit laid the deck of cards a side. He looked down at the ten cards laying in front of him. He was already getting a feeling from the cards and he hadn't even flipped any of them over yet.  
  
He had the cards set up in the Celtic Cross. It was a very simple spread and easy to use. Six cards were laid out in a cross with four other cards in a vertical line next to it.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath and flipped over the two cards in the middle of the cross; Ace of Swords crossed with the Hanged Man. The Ace of Swords was the Cover; forces influencing or surrounding the person asking the question. Unleashing of great mental energy... Set your mind on accomplishing your goals...  
  
"That means I must be close to my goal..." Bakura said out loud, then thought for a moment "What really is my goal...?"  
  
The Ace of Swords also meant righting a wrong... Being honest... He'll need to use his mind to figure this out, but he also needs to see the truth, find what he truly wants... right all his wrongs. Subsequently there was the Hanged Man.  
  
Sacrifice, waiting... ending the struggle. He knew exactly what that meant. Ending the struggle between him and his hikari. The Hanged Man also meant breaking from the past.  
  
Bakura flipped over the bottom card of the cross; The Foundation, Things that existed in the past that have become part of the present and are the reason for the question being asked. It was the Four of Swords... Taking time to think... examining your motives...  
  
"That's basically what I've been doing." Bakura said to himself. Ever since he left Ryou's room he's been thinking about what had happened... what it means.  
  
Bakura flipped over the card on the left of the cross; What has passed. Ten of Pentacles, Achieved most of what you want, but don't know if its enough and should seek more, or if its as satisfying as you hoped it would be.  
  
"It is true... I've done most of what I've wanted..." Bakura glanced to the Ace of Swords and Four of Swords "Whatever that was..."  
  
He gazed at the Ten of Pentacles.  
  
"Is that what I wanted... or was it something else..."  
  
He flipped over the card at the top of the cross; What may come to pass, Some event that might take place in the future, perhaps influencing the outcome of the question. The Four of Cups, Reversed, Ready to resume relationships.  
  
"Yani and Marik..." Bakura said quietly, was he ready to get back with his lovers... "How would that change things?"  
  
It was simple, they would never take him back unless he changed his ways with Ryou... He looked back at the Hanged Man, another meaning of that was changing your mind. For some reason we wasn't like where all this was going, he tried to forget the ominous feeling he was getting as he flipped over the last card in the cross; What he must face.  
  
Nine of Cups, Reversed, What first seemed like happiness leaves you feeling empty and unfilled. Spending too much time enjoying the sensual pleasures and the expense of spiritual growth and devolvement. Living life in the shadow of false values.  
  
"So all I have done was for nothing..." Bakura sighed, not wanted to believe it... but so far the cards had been right about everything. "Everything I knew was fake. I have been hurting The Boy for my own pleasure, my goal had nothing to do with the light at all. All I did was for his own selfish reasons."  
  
Bakura growled at the cards. There were only four left un turned. He took another deep breath and apprehensively flipped the card at the bottom of the four cards by the cross; What you feel, The emotions, including fears and uneasiness the seeker has about himself or the question.  
  
Three of Wands, Reversed, Achievements may not last long. Control is slipping away. Bakura sat and stared at the card, remembering the night before. Perhaps he has gone to far... Ryou asked this time, but what if next time he doesn't. What if he succeeds to... they would both lose everything.  
  
Bakura finally tore himself away and flipped over the card above the Three of Wands; What others think, the opinions of others about the seeker and the situation being examined. The Queen of Wands, Reversed, Under the influence of someone who is narrow minded and self centered.  
  
"Probably not under the influence..." Bakura scoffed, "They probably think I'm narrow minded and self centered."  
  
He flipped over the card above that; What you want, What the seeker hopes will come to pass, his heart jumped. It was the Death card. He caught a glimpse of it as he flipped it. He held it in his hands, it was reversed. He placed it back on the desk, calming himself. He knew the card didn't mean death, not matter which way it was facing... most times...  
  
The Death card Reversed meant fear of change, and in the position it was in, in the layout... The cards had been saying all this stuff about changing... But the only thing Bakura wanted was to not change. He liked things the way they were and he didn't want to lose that. He glared at the cards.  
  
"That's all they are" Bakura tried to convince himself, deep down knowing there was much more to them "Stupid cards"  
  
There was one card left un flipped; the Resolution, where the events were leading. Bakura gathered up all the cards with out even bothering to look at what the last card was. It wasn't very often he stopped in the middle of the reading, especially with one card left... but he couldn't do it... he couldn't flip that last card.  
  
"I don't need to know what it is, there just stupid cards anyway" Bakura told himself again slumping down on his bed. "and no card is going to control me, or my future."  
  
------------------------  
  
---woot! Long chapter (hugs it) I love you long chapter.  
  
I just realized that I had more reviews last time this was posted... well not that many more... oh well I wasn't expecting to get any reviews out side of Mikari... and she's already read this story like... tons of times.  
  
Oh yeah, Mikari, Barefoot Children in the Rain is a Jimmy Buffet song... I'm not killing Ryou... wait! Where's MY cookie... I do all this work writing this thing and Ryou doesn't do anything... life just ain't fair  
  
(waves fork at those who read and don't review) Fork you!--- 


	14. Soul Room

--- (sigh) I'm so depressed now... I just had to reformat my computer... having to save all my stories on floppy disks... all my music on to CD's... all my pics and my favorite links, well they were supposed to be saved but dad didn't format the disk... and I lost them all...  
  
I still have my stories... So I guess that's a good thing... and Compy is working again... so...  
  
Just read the stupid story...---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Thirteen: Soul Room)  
  
It had been a very lazy day. Most everyone had just sat around watching movies. Around five, Malik made dinner; Laria stood in the kitchen with him and did more harm then help. After that Yani and Marik did dishes.  
  
Ryou had been very quiet all day. He just sat, or lay, on the couch watching what ever movie was put in. And Bakura hadn't ventured out of his room at all, though everyone thought this was for the better.  
  
The sun was setting now, the sky was colored with a deep purple. Yani was cuddled up with Marik in the chair; she glanced out the window and saw a limo pull up.  
  
"It's Sunday" Yani said glancing over at her hikari.  
  
"Yeah" Laria, who was lying on the floor, rolled over at looked up at Yani "So?"  
  
"You know the rules" Yani said as there was a knock on the door, Laria got up to answer it "We have to go home on school nights"  
  
Laria growled as she opened the door. Seto was standing there.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Do I look ready to go?" Laria asked, she was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Well go get ready" Seto said "And hurry up, Mokuba's waiting in the limo."  
  
"I'm not going home tonight" Laria said.  
  
"Lar, you know the rules" Seto glared.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"No buts Lar, the rules go for everyone" Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "Now get your stuff and come on."  
  
Laria growled at him, but went to collect her stuff none the less. When she got to Ryou's room she sat down on his bed fighting back tears. She had a bad feeling about everything; she didn't want to leave her tenshi, not now. She slowly got up and gathered her clothes up and was looking around for her bag.  
  
She shoved her things into her bag as she wiped away a tear that fell. She stood up and saw Marik standing in the door way.  
  
"I'm sorry Lar-chan" He said walking over to her. She set her bag on the bed.  
  
"It's not fair!" Laria said latching onto him, feeling more tears fall. "I have to leave now, when he needs me more then ever"  
  
"Me and Malik are still here for him"  
  
"True" Laria sniffed.  
  
"Don't worry about anything," Marik gave her a comforting squeeze. "We'll make sure nothing happens to Ryou... Plus you'll only be away from him for one night; you'll see him at school tomorrow."  
  
Laria let go and grabbed her bag, Yani went into the Earrings.  
  
"You're right"  
  
The two went back to the living room. Laria went over to the couch and hugged Ryou, kissing him on the cheek. He hugged her back.  
  
"Good bye Tenshi, see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye Yasha"  
  
Laria straightened up and turned to walk to the door.  
  
"Are you coming some time this week Lar?"  
  
"I'm coming, jeez" Laria growled. She hugged Malik quickly on the way out. "Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The two Kaiba's left the house and got into the limo. Bakura watched the limo drive off from his bed room window. He got bored of just laying around and finally went to his Soul Room. If you could call it that. All it was a vast space of nothingness... dark, cold and empty. It fit Bakura perfectly, which what a Soul Room should do.  
  
The only thing he had in his soul room was a picture. It was of Marik and Yani from ancient Egypt. He picked up the photo and sat down staring at it. For so many years this was all he had of his two lovers. Now they were all back... they got a second chance, and what does he do? Screw it up.  
  
All because of his stupid hikari.  
  
Before Bakura had time to react a single tear fell from his eye. It landed on the picture in his hands. He stared at it. He hadn't shed a tear since... he was first sealed in the Ring. For the same reason too... he has lost his lovers.  
  
They weren't completely gone this time though. It was close enough. They would never take him back. They were with Ryou now.  
  
This must be the gods playing a horrible joke. This was there way of getting back at him for everything he's ever done. 'cause taking away the only things you love is way much worse then anything Bakura's ever did, or that's the way he saw it at least.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears from slipping from his eyes. Crying was for the weak... something he was far from. The Boy was weak...  
  
He opened his eyes again. Well Ryou used to be weak... he seemed a little stronger now, I guess. After all he did stand up to Bakura. Not many people can do that... and many never lived to tell about it. Even though Ryou was wishing that he wouldn't live to tell about it.  
  
Bakura sighed and placed the photo back on the floor. He was so hard on Ryou he made the poor boy suicidal. He stood up, he was going to take a walk around to clear his head... an hour of so of the dark and cold could numb all you senses. He turned around and ran right into a door.  
  
He stumbled back holding his nose... hoping it wasn't broken or anything. Then he looked up to the door... and stared at it. It was all black and had a golden eye of Ra, along with a golden door knob.  
  
"Where the hell did this came from?"  
  
He walked around the door... about five times. It seemed harmless. But that didn't mean anything. He stopped in front of it, or what he thought was the front... after going around it some many times he wasn't sure which side was front or back.  
  
He gripped the knob on the door, glancing up.  
  
"Gods... if I get smited for going though this door, you all will pay."  
  
When he felt that the gods had heard (and were done laughing) at his threat he turn the knob and opened the door. He stepped over the threshold into a hall way. The hallway seemed to go on forever in both directions. There was another door in front of him.  
  
"This must go to the Boy's Soul Room"  
  
Bakura stepped over to the door and went inside.  
  
Ryou stepped out of the shadows as soon as his Yami was gone. He walked over to the other Soul Room. Well since Bakura got to see his Soul Room, its only fair Ryou got to see his.  
  
Well Ryou thought it was fair and disappeared into Bakura's Soul Room.  
  
------------------------  
  
---Those who know my stories will find this chapter slightly familiar...  
  
Now go away--- 


	15. Final Opening

---Finally the last chapter. Ah, feels so good to have this finished. Though I am gonna miss it... not.  
  
This story really has no end... so it was kinda hard to write an ending for it. At first I thought it was gonna be stupid... but it actually turned out pretty good.  
  
I'm sorry that my Tarot reading made more sense then yours, DreamingChild, I didn't mean it to...  
  
Oh well enough of my mindless dribble---  
  
------------------------  
  
Twisted Chain  
  
------------------------  
  
(Chapter Fifteen: Final Opening)  
  
Ryou cautiously stepped over the threshold to his Yami's Soul Room. Unsure of what the room of his sadistic alter ego would hold. He looked around, there was nothing. It was almost like being in the Shadow Realm.  
  
He walked around a bit, careful not to stray to far from the door. The last thing he needed was to get lost in Bakura's Soul Room... he wasn't even supposed to be here. He was hoping to learn something from coming here.  
  
With a Soul Room like this, nothing could be learned.  
  
Ryou decided to head back, when something caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up a photo.  
  
"It's Marik and Yani..."  
  
Ryou finally realized that Bakura had nothing in his life except the two. He felt bad...  
  
"They left him because of me."  
  
Ryou noticed a smug... it was still wet. A tear drop. Ryou had a heard time believing his Yami could ever produce tears. But the proof was right there.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
Ryou nearly jumped a foot in the air. He stood up, turning to face Bakura. The Yami snatched the photo out of his hands.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"I – I'm sorry Bakura-sama!" Ryou stammered.  
  
"Boy, your going to be sorry" Bakura raised his hand to his hikari.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to lose you're lovers..." Ryou said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
Bakura stopped. He lowered his hand and hit the light with a piercing glare.  
  
"How dare you say that?! You don't know what its like to lose someone you love!" Bakura yelled at him. "You still have your lovers!"  
  
"You're not the only one who has lost someone" Ryou had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh great! Now you're gonna cry! You're so pathetic!"  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura. Then he smiled as he got an idea.  
  
"Wait here"  
  
He walked passed Bakura, back though the door and to his Soul Room. He stopped when he opened the door and looked back at Bakura, who was now leaning in the door way to his Soul Room.  
  
"That's very interesting..." Bakura told him "How come we never get to see that side of you, Boy"  
  
"Lar-chan's seen it a few times..." Ryou said as he went inside, he left the door open. He went over to the desk and started shifting though the papers. Bakura wondering what he was looking for... and how he could ever find it in such a mess. "And Malik sees it a lot to."  
  
"How come you've never shown it to me?"  
  
Ryou turned back to him; he had a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"I guess I was afraid you'd stop if you knew..."  
  
Ryou trailed off. Bakura stared at him as if he had just grown a second head, and possibly a couple arms... and only had one eye.  
  
"You mean you liked it?"  
  
"Some of it"  
  
Bakura didn't know what to say. Ryou blushed a little and handed him the piece of paper. Bakura took it and looked at it... it was a picture of Ryou. He looked up at his light.  
  
"I know you don't like it, but I am you hikari. And no matter what I'll always be a part of you."  
  
Bakura looked down at the photo of Ryou, then at the one of Marik and Yani. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time... he felt happy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Laria was waiting by Ryou's locker. He was late... ok he wasn't really, but in Laria's mind he was late. She was being her same old neurotic self and was thinking the worst for her tenshi. Finally she saw him coming down the hall.  
  
"Ryou-chan!" She exclaimed almost tackling him. "I missed you"  
  
"It's only been a few hours since you've seen me" Ryou smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"I don't care" Laria said letting him go "It seemed like forever."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes at her, laughing.  
  
"You seem extra happy this morning" Laria pointed out  
  
"Yeah, well—"  
  
"Bakura tells me you have a very interesting Soul Room" Marik came up behind Ryou, interrupting him.  
  
"Since when did you start talking to him?" Laria asked, completely confused. "Wait! He was in your Soul Room"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"I heard tell that he and little Ryou had a pow-wow in there Soul Rooms last night" Marik said.  
  
"You and Bakura were talking to each other..." Laria was in disbelief "and you are unharmed."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Laria put her hand on her chest and did a mock heart attack.  
  
"The apocalypse has come!"  
  
"You better watch it, Girl" Bakura said separating from Ryou.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you" Laria glared at Bakura, who glared back.  
  
"Alright guys" Ryou said, not wanting the two to start a fight. "Why can't you get along?"  
  
"Because she loves Bakura and doesn't want to admit to it" Yani said separating from her light.  
  
"Yani!!!" Laria exclaimed, blushing bright red. They all stared at her. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Well... isn't this intriguing development"  
  
"It's not true!" Laria said, her cheeks were still red.  
  
"Do we have to go though the same thing you did with me?" Marik asked. It had taken them forever for her to admit to loving Marik... and she still denies it.  
  
"No" Laria crossed her arms over her chest, scowling. Yani rolled her eyes at her hikari.  
  
"Whatever you say Lar-chan" Ryou said as the bell rang. Bakura walked over to her and licked her ear.  
  
"See you later, Laria"  
  
Bakura returned to his Soul Room, and so did Yani. Laria scowled and turned, heading to her class. Marik followed, they had the same class together. Laria gave the yami and sideways glance as he caught up with her.  
  
"So... what does his Soul Room look like?"  
  
"Oh yeah, everything's all white, and everything's all neat and tidy, you know the normal Soul Room you'd expect from a tenshi" Marik said casually "Until you touch the mirror."  
  
"The mirror?"  
  
"Oh yes the black mirror..." Marik said "Then everything turns all dark and creepy... and everything's broken. There's also a crack near the ceiling and blood trickles out and down over the Millennium Ring that hangs on the wall."  
  
"Really?" Laria asked, Marik smirked and nodded "And everyone always wonders why he's second on the Roots of all Evil list."  
  
Marik chuckled.  
  
"I always knew he wasn't a tenshi"  
  
------------------------  
  
---There it is, the end. For now at least. I might write a sequel... I donno.  
  
I'm sorry if the description of Ryou's Soul Room is so vague... I had already focused on his Soul Room in one story, so I wanted to get more of what Bakura's Room was like. For a better description you can look for it in my story "Blood Lust".  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all.--- 


End file.
